


Honey Without Flowers

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon ranger was stationed at a usually vacant Route 14 in Kalos.  Bored out of her mind, she wished she could battle someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Without Flowers

Things were quiet on the Laverre Nature Trail. The humming from the Bug-type Pokémon created a soothing ambience. Otherwise it was pretty quiet—a little too quiet for a certain Pokémon Ranger.

Pokémon Ranger Melina sat down on a surprisingly sturdy stump. There were two other Rangers patrolling the swampy route, but they were in their assigned areas. Not that she minded; nothing of any real importance actually happened. They were there because to prevent the poaching and cruelty to some of the rarer Pokémon, especially the Goomy that would evolve to the pseudo-legendary (and super-friendly) Goodra. Usually Melina would pet one of the blind Dragon-types, but they were absent that day.

A sigh from her lips intermingled with the natural symphony. I wish a trainer would come, she thought while adjusting her red-and-black beret. A battle is what she needed to spice things up.

As if it was a plot point in a fanfic, she spotted a young girl in a cute pale dress a few dozen yards in front of her. Melina waved her hand and shouted for her attention. The girl stopped and looked right at her.

“Yes?” the girl asked.

“Miss, would you perchance be interested in a battle?” Melina asked. “There’s nothing to do on duty and I need a distraction.”

The girl smiled. “Sure, I’d be happy to.”

With that acknowledgement they stood about twenty feet apart. “I hope the usual terms would suffice: winner takes half the loser’s money?” That condition might seem cruel, but gambling was a way to get people to start their journey across Kalos as a sort of inside tourism ploy. “Oh, by the way I’m Ranger Melina.” She released her Arbok.

“My name is Serena,” the young girl announced as she released her Haxorus.

I’m surely outmatched, Melina noted as she scanned the Haxorus’ mighty tusks. She’s a gifted trainer to have one so young. She smirked; Haxorus’ Rivalry ability would be fruitless with her female Pokémon. “Arbok, Acid Spray!”

Arbok cocked her head back and shot out large orange blobs at her opponent. Haxorus tried to dodge but some of it got on his tail.

“Haxorus, Dragon Claw!” Serena ordered. Haxorus’ claws glow a bright blue, and he lunged. He was faster than either Melina or Arbok had anticipated and struck true, leaving a trail of neon blue.

Shit! Melina was forced to recall Arbok. She would be forced to use her full experience as a seasoned trainer. “Go, Pyroar!”

Pyroar roared as she was released, eager for a battle. Her red-and-yellow lock of hair signified her gender. Haxorus took a defensive stance. Their eyes squinted at each other. Melina took pride in her Pyroar. Surely she will be victorious.

“Echoed Voice,” Melina calmly instructed. Pyroar opened her mouth and visible waves of sound surged in all directions. Serena’s order was drowned out and Haxorus tried to use a Dragon Claw. However, Pyroar was quicker and he took out a nearby tree instead. Pyroar’s head rammed into his midsection, causing him to groan in pain. This time his Dragon Claw hit her, but she wasn’t to be taken out so with no trouble.

The ranger got an idea. “Pyroar, use Flamethrower behind him!” Pyroar nodded before a jettison of flames set the grassy mud behind him aflame, blocking Serena’s view. Pyroar braced herself and a white ball of energy was forming in front of her snout. Her master need not even command her; they’ve practiced this routine a thousand times before. When the ball had enough the energy shot out like a cannon at Haxorus. A mushroom cloud of mud and blown grass obscured everyone’s vision. Melina had her arms braced in front of her, squinting to see her victory. Alas, it was not meant to be. Haxorus leapt to Pyroar with claws on both hands glowing white. She sighed. She knew that Pyroar was too tired to move. The Dual Chop hit her on both sides consecutively. With a tired howl she collapsed, forcing Melina to recall her.

The smoke dissipated. The battle was over. Both her Pokémon fought well, but Serena’s were better.

“Good battle,” Melina said, shaking Serena’s hand. “You must be quite a trainer to have such a powerful Pokémon.”

Serena blushed, fiddling with the brim of her matching hat. “Thanks a lot. I had fun.”

“Well, rules are rules,” the ranger said, opening her wallet. Then she stopped. The wallet was empty. Not one red cent was there, not even a credit card! Melina was utterly embarrassed.

Serena seemed to have figured out what happened. “We can work something out, if you’re willing.”

“What would be adequate compensation?”

“My Haxorus is a nice and strong boy.” She patted an ultra ball that was clipped to her hip. Apparently she had withdrawn him. “I can feel it through this ball. He’s taken a liking to you.”

The ranger’s eyebrows furrowed. What could she be driving at? “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is this: fuck my Haxorus and we’ll call it even.”

The swamp was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. “I-I’m sorry?” Melina apologized. “I must’ve misheard you.” There was no way that a girl would request such a thing.

“I want you to have sex with Haxorus.”

This time it was loud and clear. Melina’s face grew red as a Scizor. “T-that’s illegal! I simply canno—to a Pokémon of all things!”

The young girl averted her eyes to the trees and started shuffling her feet. “Well, we agreed upon money. You don’t have any. I’m amending our agreement.” She regarded Melina’s look of horror with a soft smile. “Or I can leave a complaint to the Pokémon League that a trainer—a ranger, no less—refused her end of the deal. They won’t believe you though.”

Melina hung her head. It was true. Even though against the rules, most people would think that pokephilia only existed in the dark recessed of the net. “I…I agree to the, uh, conditions.” She felt something hard in her hand—it was an ultra ball.

“I’ll be back when you two are done,” Serena said, handing her a slip of paper. “This is how you can reach me on the HoloCaster.” With another innocent smile Serena walked away.

She didn’t even see Serena leave. She just stood there, looking at the ball. Abruptly the radio on her hip went off.

“Hello?” Melina responded, quickly composing herself. “This is Red Ranger, over.”

“This is Green Ranger,” a male voice replied. “The end of the shift is over so Yellow Ranger and I are going home, over.”

“Copy that, over and out.” Since the area had very low traffic, their detail isn’t very long. She hadn’t realized that it was that late, being about 2:30 pm.

The ultra ball opened and Haxorus stood before her. Her cheeks got red again. He was only a few inches taller than her but still intimidating. Haxorus wagged his tail like a puppy. It struck her as kind of cute.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she asked, “So, you want to sleep with me?” Haxorus nodded. “W-well, my home is all the way in—“ Haxorus shook his head. “Then where?”

He closed the distance between them and hugged her. Taking deep breaths he smelled her hair and moaned.

Then it hit her. “You want to do it here?!” Clawed fingers dug into her ass. She jumped in surprise. It was shocking that a Pokémon would take a sexual interest in her, but it felt too good. Leaning into his embrace she allowed him to squeeze her butt.

“You like my ass that much?” she teased. Melina had to break his grip. Her womanhood was soaking her black shorts. She began rubbing his stomach. “Show me how much you like it.”

Her eyes grew wide as Haxorus’ olive green member extended from between his legs. “It’s even bigger than my ex’s…” she murmured to herself. When she realized what she had said she covered her mouth.

Too much time had definitely passed. She just had to have him in her. After fumbling with her belt and dropping her shorts to her knees she braced herself against a nearby tree and wiggled her bare ass. A few drops of her arousal dripped onto her panties. “Come and get it, big boy.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. Grabbing her sweet ass he stabbed her pussy up to the base in one go. A loud yell rang through the swamp as he filled her. Here she was—a respected Pokémon Ranger and a fairly conservative woman—having sex with a Pokémon in a secluded swamp during daylight.

She couldn’t help but moan as he filled her. Her cunt hugged his ridges. Melina was thankful that he paused so she could stretch to his girth. It was albeit a short pause and Haxorus began to thrust in and out of her.

Haxorus’ claws dug deeper into her supple ass. Melina shrieked in pain, but oddly enough she really liked it.

Lewd sounds of their genitals were music to his ears. It’d been too long since he has had a good fuck. Never in a million years would he thought it would be with a human!

The ranger beret fell off her head and into the mud. Melina couldn’t give a damn.

“Fuck me!” she ordered. “Ravage me with your dragon cock!”

No sooner than she uttered those words Haxorus plunged his dick as far as he can, tickling her cervix. Her eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head. A white light clouded her vision. Close, oh so close. The upper half of her body was the only thing keeping her propped against the tree, her arms limply clinging on for the ride. Her clit yelled for release. Just a few more thrusts…. Wildly her knees buckled from exhaustion.

“Aaaaauurrggghhh…!!!” Melina opened her mouth as wide as she could, heralding the whole world know of her climax. Every nerve in her being felt like it was being electrocuted, her skin on fire. The momentum threw her onto the ground and off the godlike rod.

Haxorus, too, roared. With one final twitch cum rained upon her, covering her in a coat of white cum. When a large splotch landed right on her mouth she hungrily licked her lips. Oddly enough, it tasted a lot like a finely grilled steak, with a few other flavors that she couldn’t quite place.

Tracing her hand across her torso and to her pussy, she began to slowly rub her clit, mixing her juices with the spunk. “Hey, Haxorus?” she lustily asked, Haxorus and his penis giving her interest. “I’m a little sticky. Can you help with that?”

Surprisingly, even for her, he got an all fours above her mound without demur. His snakelike tongue danced across her still sensitive erogenous zones, cleaning her right up. Melina shrieked like a little schoolgirl who just received a box of chocolates with every other lick.

Her voice went up an octave or two when his tongue lashed at her quivering lower lips. Something about the taste of her honey greatly intrigued him, because he started to lap her up as a thirsty Purrloin with milk. Her body waggled uncontrollably. Before she figured it out, another orgasm wracked her body. Haxorus liked how Melina’s walls squeezed his tongue.

Finally, as her bliss ebbed away, Melina’s breasts heaved through her coat, trying to catch her breath. She had fucked a Pokémon, and it was even better than when she lost her virginity.

A few days later Serena was enjoying her at Café Bataille. Out of curiosity, she dialed Melina’s number in her HoloCaster.

“I’m sorry,” a feminine robotic voice rang out of the device, showing a sad-face in the holographic display, “but the party you dialed could not be reached. Please call back later.”

The lolita-like girl in pink and white pushed her brim up with her thumb with a smirk. “There’s no rush,” she said. Her lips caressed a porcelain teacup, drinking a latte with a French name she would never been able to pronounce.

At the same time only a few miles from the café, the olive-skinned ranger fell on top her lover. Melina dug her face into Haxorus’ neck, smelling and kissing it. A cloud of their countless uninterrupted sex sessions hung in the air like smog in a metropolis, but it just fueled their lust. Even though she was trying to rest on his armored chest, her hips kept on grinding on his cock. With an audible pop, his dick came out of her ass. Her asshole winked agape as clear semen dripped out, only to add to the layers that had dried on their stark-naked bodies.

Brushing her blonde hair from her sweaty brow, she gazed into his eyes. Without another word she tilted her head for a kiss and his tongue meandered into her throat. Haxorus ran a claw across her glossy ass; her shoulders shuddered from the sharp pain. A little blood seeped from new nick, telling any and all future mates that she was spoken for.

I wonder if I could take another vacation day, Melina pondered. She reached underneath herself and started tugging his member for another round. She’ll worry about that afterwards.


End file.
